A Very Valdez Halloween
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Leo wants to make this Halloween special for his girlfriend of three years Reyna. But will she make it through this very Valdez holiday celebration.


**This is for the Halloween challenge on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges. I know its way late but here it is at last. I hope you all enjoy.**

Leo really wasn't surprised that Reyna was moping around the house on this the most glorious of days. She had been doing that since Piper and Jason had announced that they were going to be having a baby. He didn't like seeing his Reyna unhappy.

"Hey Rey," he called out to her, even though he knew she hated when he called her Rey, "why aren't you ready yet?" He made sure to put a little bit of a whine in his voice to get her attention.

"Leo," she groaned, standing to her full height and putting her hands on her hips, "first of all, you know I don't like you calling me Rey. Secondly, I haven't gone trick or treating since I was a little kid. Thirdly, I just don't feel like it." She flopped back down on the chair she had been sitting on all day.

"Here, take this, you have ten minutes to change before we have to meet Percy and Annabeth and the others at Camp Half-blood," he told her, handing Reyna the Wonder Woman costume he had picked out for her.

Reyna looked down at the bag in defeat. "Alright," she sighed. Leo could swear as she started up the stairs to her room she muttered, "What is this costume anyway?"

Reyna's POV:

She could not believe Leo had talked her into this. She studied herself in the mirror. Most people would call her a pretty girl in this costume. Beautiful even. She felt awkward in it. Never in her life had she felt this underdressed. Never. She tried to pull the skirt lower but that just made it look even more awkward.

"I'm never letting Leo pick out my costume again," she told herself in the mirror.

She heard a knock on her door and saw the door handle start to jiggle a little bit. She luckily enough remembered to lock said door, remembering how Leo had just walked into her room the first three weeks they lived together.

"Hey Reyna," he called through the door, "are you ready? Let's see how your costume looks."

Reyna looked at herself once more in the mirror, then she went and opened her door. Oh my Gods! she thought as Leo started to sputter. She had just broken Leo.

Leo's POV:

Wow! was the only word Leo could think of, but he couldn't get his mouth to form the word. He just kept staring and sputtering like an idiot, which made everything more awkward.

"Y-you look beautiful," he finally choked out.

"I do?" Reyna asked looking down with a blush.

"Yeah." How could she not know that? "Well we've got a full schedule ahead of us tonight. It's probably best if we get started now."

Leo took her hand and practically pulled her to the door. Reyna, however, was trying to stop him.

"What do you mean we have a busy schedule?" she screeched as they reached the door. "I thought you said it was just going to be the Camp Half-blood Halloween party, nothing else."

"Come on Reyna, live a little," Leo said, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Fine."

Yay! Leo thought as he led Reyna down the steps of the front porch. _This is going to be so much fun. I hope Reyna likes her surprise_.

Reyna's POV:

Reyna watched Leo for a while. He was acting strange, and why did he have pillowcases under his arm? Didn't he understand only little kids trick or treated? Not people their age?

"What's with the pillowcases?" she asked, eyeing him warily.

"Duh!" was the smart aleck reply. "We're going trick or treating first. Smile. It'll be fun."

Reyna sighed for the second time that day, so far. But she had told Leo she would go with him to party and do whatever he said beforehand. So she'd have to get over it and play along with Leo's plan.

"Okay," she replied resignedly. "Lead the way."

And lead the way Leo did. He took her to all the places he knew would have the best candy. One house was even giving out dollar bills, which Reyna had never in her life seen done before. However, after awhile Leo began receiving phone calls. Which is weird because most Demigods don't carry cell phones. It has something to do with monsters being attracted to them. But Leo kept receiving phone calls and whispering and looking at her when Reyna wasn't paying attention. It was beginning to get on her nerves by the time they hit their last house.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Just Percy," Leo smirked. "I've got a little surprise for you at the party. But you won't be able to get it until we get there. So hang with me. Okay?"

Reyna sighed for the third time that day. "Okay."

Leo's POV:

Reyna was getting aggravated, he could tell. He knew she hadn't wanted to do any of this at all. She was doing it for him and he wanted to tell her the whole plan. Then again, that would ruin the surprise.

"Hey Leo," said Nico as they walked into the room in the Big House the party was thrown in, "hey Reyna. What are you two supposed to be?"

Leo grinned real wide and in low gravel voice said, "I'm Batman." Laughing at himself Leo pointed towards Reyna. "Reyna's Wonder Woman."

"Why don't you guys go bob for apples?"

Leo led Reyna over to the bobbing for apples table. Percy was there and giving him the thumbs up sign. Thank the gods for Percy Jackson, Leo thought as he started to bob for the right apple. It took a while and couple of gulping breathers, but he finally pulled up his apple.

Reyna's POV:

"What's that around the apple's stem?" asked Reyna in confusion.

When she turned towards Leo, he was down on one knee in front of her. Everyone was now gathered around the two of them, looking between Reyna and Leo. They hadn't been going out together too long and she couldn't believe her eyes. Was Leo Valdez doing what she thought he was doing?

"Reyna," Leo said taking her hand, "I know we haven't been together as long as Percy and Annabeth. Or Piper and Jason. But I know this one thing. I love you. And we might disagree. We might fight like cats and dogs, but at the end of the day you're one I choose. Will you marry me?"

Reyna was in shock—had he been planning this all along? She looked at Leo's hopeful face and then nodded. "Yes," she said. "I will marry you Leo."

The rest of the night went by in a blur of congratulations, showing off her ring, and eating candy she and Leo had gotten on the way there. But it was one of the two happiest Halloweens she'd ever had.

 **There you have it. A Very Valdez Halloween. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
